Infected one
by ironyftw
Summary: Story inspired from HotD. No characters appear, but my own. This is my first ever story so please be nice.


"Damn, it's already 2am." Muttered a 16 year old boy.  
He had long brown hair and dark green eyes. He was fairly tall, and somewhat pale. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans.  
This was the third night in a row he couldn't sleep. He glanced up at his ceiling and let his mind wander.  
"I still have to turn in that essay for English. What's a good excuse for not doing it?"  
He couldn't come up with a believable excuse, so he just gave up all together.  
Minutes later, he finally managed to sleep.  
He woke up to the sound of his alarm. He checked the time.  
"Ugh. It's 5am." He said sleepily.  
He shut off his alarm and got up.  
It was a Tuesday. Nothing special. He went through his usual morning routine. When he was done getting ready, he left his house. He always left before his dad or sister were awake.  
He walked to school everyday. It was 2 miles away from his house. It would usually take 45 minutes to arrive.  
He checked his phone.  
"It's already 6:30am. I'm running a little late." He said to himself.  
He was almost at school. As he was crossing the road, he noticed there had been a car accident.  
He took about a minute to examine it. He saw a man laying on the road being treated. He noticed the man had slight green on his skin.  
He brushed it off and continued walking. He checked his phone again.  
"It's already 7:03am!" He said to himself. He shook his head and ran the rest of the way to school. When he arrived, he ran to his 1st period., geometry.  
As he walked in, he heard his teacher say to him "Jonathan! This is the 4th day in a row you've been late to my class! What's your excuse today?"  
"Oh, there was a car accident on my way to school and it slowed me down." He explained.  
"Just sit down." His geometry teacher said.  
He shrugged and sat down next to his best friend.  
"So what was the real reason you were late today Jonathan?" His friend whispered.  
"I was serious. There was a car accident and it slowed me down.  
"Sure there was."  
"Hey Lily?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
Lily simply laughed. She had black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans and white sandals.  
"Did you do your homework for Mr. Johnson?" Lily asked.  
"No, I couldn't think last night." Replied Jonathan.  
"Stop talking and pay attention!" Yelled Mr. Johnson.  
That made Jonathan and Lily be quiet.  
Geometry went by slow. Painfully slow. Jonathan looked out the window and noticed an ambulance.  
"What the hell? Hey Lily, look." He said as he pointed toward the ambulance. He noticed there was a girl being pulled into it on a stretcher. Her skin was slightly green, just like the man he saw earlier.  
"Woah, that's weird." He muttered.  
"What's weird?" Asked Lily.  
"Nothing." Said Jonathan.  
Eventually class was over and he made his way to English. He still didn't have an excuse for not doing his essay.  
Halfway into the class, his teacher asked "Hey Jonathan, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure." He said nervously.  
"Do you have your essay?"  
"Well, you see. I was."  
He was cut off by a scream. The scream had come from a girl being bitten by a boy.  
Jonathan knew this boy. His name was Jack.  
"Jack, get off of her now!" Yelled the English teacher.  
The only response was a grunt. Jonathan noticed he had slightly green skin.  
"No way." Jonathan whispered.  
The girl Jack had bitten got up, and started to bite others.  
One kid in the class yelled  
"Zombies!"  
The next minute was mass hysteria. People running for their dear lives. The end of the world had begun.  
Jonathan ran out of the classroom and tried to find Lily.  
"What class was she in again? Oh right, art!"  
He ran across campus to the art room. When he went into the room, he found it completely abandoned.  
"What the hell?" He said.  
He decided to call her. No answer.  
"Damn it!" He yelled.  
He heard a grunt and turned around, startled. It was the art teacher.  
"Oh thank god. Do you know where Lily is?" He asked.  
No reply. Jonathan now knew that the teacher was one of the infected.  
He reached for the first thing he could grab, a chair. He was trembling in fear.  
The teacher lunged at him. Without thinking, Jonathan hit him with the chair.  
The teacher fell to the ground, and attempted to get back up. Jonathan then repeatedly hit him with the chair until there was nothing left.  
Panting heavily, he realized what he had done.  
"I just murdered someone." He said to himself. He heard his phone ring. It was Lily.  
"Lily, where are you?"  
"I'm at the cafeteria, we barricaded it."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, where are you though?"  
"I'm in the art room. I just.. I just killed your teacher."  
"Was he infected?"  
"Yeah. He tried to attack me."  
"At least you're okay. Hurry and come to the cafeteria."  
"I'm on my way."  
He then ran as fast as he could. He then passed by the baseball field on his way to the cafeteria.  
"Maybe I can get some weapons."  
He said to himself.  
He went to the baseball storage room and got two baseball bats.  
"This should do."  
He heard some noise and turned around. In front of him stood a boy, also holding a bat. He had black hair and brown eyes. He showed no emotion. There was silence for a couple minutes.  
"Are you infected?" The boy asked.  
"No." Replied Jonathan.  
"What are you doing here Jonathan?"  
"Wait, how do you know my name?"  
"I have you for biology."  
He tried to think who this guy was. He remembered, his name was Arnold. He wasn't the talking type. In fact, he was kind of a nerd.  
"What are you doing?" Arnold asked.  
"Getting some bats. I'm going to the cafeteria, most of the students barricaded themselves in there."  
"I wouldn't leave if I were you."  
"Why?" He asked curious.  
"Campus is full of those things. There are way too many. It's too dangerous."  
"Well my best friend is in there! I can't just stay here!"  
"Fine, let me go with you."  
They dashed out and headed for the cafeteria. On the way, Jonathan ran into an infected. He then fell to the ground. He looked up and saw over a dozen coming towards him. Then everything went black.


End file.
